A Crazy Life As A Norway & Denmark Cosplayer
by HetalianNorway
Summary: What happens when a boy decides to cosplay as your Denmark? And forming a bond over the years? And what happens when you will be engaged to a son of a snobby rich man? Will you accept this marriage or will you decide to go against your parents' wish?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Norway, well, not really. I just cosplay Norway. But I hate my name so I prefer it if people would call me Norway. I'm 15. I have a Denmark also so I call him Denmark. He's a few months younger than me but we're still the same age. I watched Hetalia ever since I was 11 and I introduced it to him when we were 13. He seemed to love some of the 'awesome' and out-going characters. He even had blonde hair so sometimes he would put his hair like America but he decided he wanted to look like Denmark. So, everyday he would put his hair up like Denmark's. And his personality matches America and Denmark's.

I was his Norway. I don't really act like him around my other friends but I seem to act like Norway whenever I'm dealing with Denmark. I had black hair that is down to my bottom but I could cosplay as Fem!Norway who died her hair black. But Denmark calls it Emo Fem!Norway in which resulted in a punch. I had both male and female cosplays of Norway. I also cosplay Lithuania, Canada, and Netherlands. Sometimes when I hyperventilate, we call it the 'Lithuanian Attack.' I used to be like Canada. Denmark had some 'talks' with my best friends and said I wasn't like who I am now. And I just laugh at how Netherlands' hair is and sometimes I like to put it up like his when we're hyper and derping around.

"_!" My mom called. Me and Denmark were watching a certain Hetalia episode studying for the Revolutionary War test we were having tomorrow. We both looked at the door. "Just watch." I hopped off the bed and jogged out the door leaving my door slightly open. "Yes Mama?" I answered. "Sit down." My dad said. I sat on the couch next to theirs and across three people on the other. "Um. You will be engaged to one of Mr. Winefield's sons." My dad said. "But, I'm too young." I raised a brow.

"_" Norway's mom called. We looked back at the door. "Just watch." We were watching Hetalia when they showed the Revolutionary War for the test tomorrow. But Norway promised to read it and use the cut out paper dolls she made of them to reinact the war. Or, create a story for me to remember it. She made stories magical like the real Norway would. "Hetalia!" The episode was done so I decided to tell Norway. I was almost at the end of the hallway to the living room until I heard "You will be engaged to one of Mr. Winefield's sons."

My heart pounded. My mind started getting dizzy. I couldn't hear Norway's reply because I was too busy being on the edge to unconsciousness. Without thinking and in complete determination and rage I stomped into the room and clutched her forearm. "I need to talk to you." I dragged her back to her room despite her protests. I shut the door and locked it and pushed her in her bathroom. "Denmark! What's wro-" I kissed her forcefully nibbling her bottom lip. "Ngh." I stuck my tongue in as she opened her mouth to gasp for air.

My hands started caressing her body. I slipped off the strap of her dress revealing her chest. But she pushed me away. "Denmark! Stop!' I continued to undress her and now she was nearly naked. She still had on her bra and her short shorts. Before I could reach any part of her body, tears fell onto her smooth skin. "I-I-I..." Her expression changed from anger to confusion. "Denmark?" I pulled her up, close to me. "I-I-I, I don't want you to marry another guy..." I sobbed.

Norway pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Denmark." She closed her eyes and pecked me on the lips sweetly. "I don't want to." I lay my head on her shoulders. "Jeg elsker deg." The words I've always wanted to hear. Where we were not in cosplay and forced to do fanservice. "Truly?" I choked out between my hiccups. "Ya." I smiled and hugged her tight. I was relieved she felt the same way. "_!" Norway's mom knocked on her bedroom door.

Norway silently opened the bathroom door. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, I'm coming." Then her mom walked away. Norway bent down and redressed herself fixing her hair. I stood up with a sort of guilty expression. "I'm sorry that I hurt you." I saw a slight bruise on her arm where I dragged her. She kissed me sweetly like before but much more deeper. "That's alright. It's my memory when we confessed to each other." She smirked the devilish way she did everytime she would cosplay Norway when I failed. She walked out of the bathroom and back to the living room. I smiled which turned into a Denmark kind of grin.

"What was wrong?" My parents asked. "Oh, Denmark just got a text from Sweden saying 'You must be jealous I took Norway away for a hundred years.' And I had to calm him down before he would run to his house and started another fight." They seem to take it but my dad may have some suspicions. He didn't really like me inviting boys over but I seem to get along well with them. Everytime we're alone, he thinks they're raping me or we're making out. I crossed my arms and observed each boy. No, too serious. No, too 'French'-like. Nah, he's alright but... no.

"No. I'm not marrying them." I stated. I glared at them mostly at Frenchy. "Hey Norway!" Denmark ran in the room but tripped on the little set of stairs. "Gah!" I stared at him with my usual 'You are an idiot.' "Hey Norway! Hey Norway! Hey Norway! Guess what! Guess what!" He bounced happily with that grin (that I oh-so loved so much! but don't tell him). "Vha?" I answered. "I'll go cook something so I'm gonna use your stove!" Denmark dashed for the kitchen. The three boys looked at him like 'WTF?' I shrugged.

My eyes widened as I jumped. "N-No! Denmark! Don't cook!" I ran towards the kitchen with the boys staring at me and my parents shaking their heads. Then, we came out with Denmark laughing like America and me with Hungary's pan and China's soup laddle. And we ran around the house like crazy. My little sister and my brother came out of their rooms and sat on my parents' lap. "How aw we welated to her?" My brother shook his head. Denmark ran out to the living and that's when I glomped on him making him fall face flat on the floor.

We were laughing like school girls as we lay on each other clutching our rib cages from breaking. After we settled down, my phone started ringing with Japan's Marukaite Chikyuu meaning Japan was calling me. "Hallo?" I answered with Denmark waving at everyone in the room like a maniac and like nothing happened. It even scared my brother so I kicked him in the stomach. "Oke! Takk." I hung up and stared at my supposedly 'manly husband' on the floor grinning. "Denmark! Get your axe! The world's waiting for us." I announced as I marched to my room.

"Hey Denmark?" I slid out of my room into the living room. I was wearing my hat and my cross for Norway. "Should I wear the fem or the regular?" Denmark had his coat on (and yes he was cosplaying Denmark when we got home) and his axe rested on one of the cushions. "Fem 'cause ya look sexeh." I shook my head and threw my shoe (which had heels) at his face. I went back to my room and change into Fem!Norway. I came out with my flag and with only one shoe on.

"Mah lady." Denmark said slipping on my missing shoe. "You know. We should do a vid with Fem!Norway in World Is Mine." "_." I looked at my mom. "How about, you let them go with you." I looked at the boys. "Fine! But don't touch mah wife." Denmark shouted wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I'm a man." I corrected turning to him. "You're dressed in a skirt and long hair." "Fem!Norway is actually a dude." I smirked as Denmark had his little freak out moment. "Come on!" I said as we headed out the door.

Hetalia nor the Hetalia characters are NOT mine!


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are we walking again?" The serious one asked. "Because! Norge over here likes taking walks." The boys walked behind us as me and Denmark walked in front. Denmark had his flag in his left hand and his other was wrapped around my shoulders holding onto and axe. I held my flag on my right and my mallet on my left. We walked all the way to a pub (remember! Norway is living in the base). When we walked in, we saw people who went into the pub almost everyday. They waved at us and some shouted "Hey Denmark! Hey Norway!"

We walked down a hall and saw the rest of the Nordics outside of the door. Finland was smiling at us, Sweden had his usual glare and Iceland looked at the door to the meeting room. "Hey guys!" "Who are they?" Iceland asked pointing at the boys. "They're my suitors." I simply said. "Oh really! That's great-" "No." I cut her off. She seemed to get my vibe. The Finland and Iceland cosplayers were girl so it's weird everytime people want me and Iceland do fanservice. "Let's go in now." Finland pushed open the doors as we walked in in our usual group. France was groping England and America was running out with his flag shouting "USA! USA!"

Germany stood at the podeum and cleared his throat. "Everybody SHUT UP!" America ran into a chair and fell. "Now, the Nordics are here so everyone settle down." We walked up to Germany. "Everyone! We must clean up before they move the table in so! Asians on the East! Vikings on the West! Clear the chairs." We nodded and put down our weapons and started picking up chairs and folding them and setting them on the sidelines. The Axis was here, the Allies were missing Russia, Romania, Scotland, and Austria were the only Europeans here, and Egypt and Seychelles were here.

We all sat at our respective spots at the table waiting for the rest of the nations to get here. "You'll be sitting next to the podeum as guests." Germany instructed after we finished explaining to him the situation. " Canada ran in and said "I'm sorry I'm late!" ... "Who are you?" We all asked. Canada ran to a corner and sulked there.

The meeting ended as how it always ended. Everyone shouting and fighting. "Puta!" Spain yelled to no one. "Dumkopf!" Germany yelled at Bulgaria. "PASTA!" Italy randomly yelled. America laughed at Italy and decided to join in. "I'm the HERO!" Everything fell silent as everyone stopped fighting and stared at America who was still grinning and in his 'heroic' pose. "No you're not!" Everyone yelled. America shrugged. "Hatahs gonna hate."(1) He walked away like some corny gangster. "...Puta!" Everyone started fighting...again.

I chased Denmark with my mallet running around the room. He upskirtted me! "AAAGH!" I yelled. The other people outside must be terrified, well, some people who were new. "And this is where countries hold their meetings." A lady informed. People who showed up regularly here are used to crashes, yells, weapons, wars, some odd looking people, some people with curls poking out of their heads, some people yelling random things, and some people naming themselves after countries. The lady opened the door to the new people who were taking a tour.

Korea was groping Japan. France ready to rape England. America laughing like an idiot. Italy skipping around yelling "Ve~ Pasta!" Canada as a ghost. Poland twirling in a pink miniskirt. Russia with bloodstains. Ireland smacking Scotland with a chair and etc. After we noticed them, we sat down in our seats looking all proper-like. "Um... these people are new." The lady said. They were like O.O "Do mind introducing some people?" She asked. "I'm Germany." "I'm Italy." "I'm Brita-" "I'm America! I'm the HERO!" "Oh, shut it!"

We were walking on the streets outside the base. And we decided to go American and eat at McDonald's. "So, are your meetings always like that?" Elliot asked (aka the sweetest out of the three). "Pretty much, yeah." Denmark answered with a mouthful of fries. "Then why bother go to them?" Jason asked (aka Frenchy). "We get to be with friends and besides have you ever heard about cosplaying?" Denmark asked putting his feet on the table. I pushed his chair over and he fell down. "Ow. Nor!" "Yes, Den?" "Nevermind." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and grinned.

"No." The boys answered. "It's costume and roleplay! We'll show you the anime-Japanese cartoon-when we get back." Denmark offered. "It's great!" I tapped Denmark's shoulder. He looked at me and I looked back with a smirk. I stuffed my face with a Big Mac aka eating like America. "No! Norway! Don't! You're a girl! Your not supposed to eat like that!" People around us looked at us like crazy. The boys just looked so embarrassed being seen with us.

"Is everybody READEH!" Denmark shouted exiting the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. "Why do we have to watch this again?" "Because you need to understand what world we're in!" Denmark plopped himself down next to me on the loveseat. "And I get to be with mah wife." I knocked his head which made him dizzy. After we watched it, Elliot liked it, Jason liked France, and Michael (aka Mori) (2) I don't know... Den yawned and his head fell on my shoulders. "Well, we better be getting home." Elliot said standing up with his brothers.

"Norge! Can I sleep here?" Denmark asked. "Ya." "Won't your parents be upset to see you in the same bed with another man?" Jason asked. "No. Denny sleeps here almost EVERYDAY, even school nights." I answered as Denmark stumbled into my room.

I fell onto my bed completely tired from the meeting and walking. An arm snaked around my waist. "Now we get to be alone." Denmark whispered in my ear seductively. I smirked and kissed him longingly. "G' night, Nor." Denmark yawned. "Hm. God natt(3), Den." I whispered.

Hetalia nor Hetalia characters are NOT mine!

(1) I saw this YouTube video where an America cosplayer was wearing the Revolutionary War uniform and said "Haters Gonna Hate." And walked past England who was sitting on a fence wearing the Revolutionary War uniform also.  
(2) Mori is from OHSHC Ouran High School Host Club (3) God natt is Norwegian for Good night 


End file.
